


pretense

by morisqui



Category: The Badminton play of Ayano Hanesaki, はねバド! | Hanebado! (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Pre-Relationship, maybe I'll write a sequel later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisqui/pseuds/morisqui
Summary: Elena hums thoughtfully.“Date me,” Elena says. Ayano stares at her like she’s grown an extra head.





	pretense

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care if I'm the only one in this fandom, I'll keep writing. 
> 
> So, have a short pre-fake/pretend relationship. 
> 
> I may or may not write a follow up (it will also be short, but hey! It's better than nothing)
> 
> Enjoy （＾ｖ＾）

“She keeps on texting me, Elena, what do I do?” Ayano asks, frowning at her phone.

 

“I think she likes you” Elena points out. Ayano rolls her eyes.

 

“Yes, that has been clear to me since she left a bouquet of roses at my place,” Ayano says, then winces at the memory “With a _delightful_ letter”

 

Elena giggles “Yeah, she certainly has a way with words.”

 

“Don’t remind me” Ayano groans “ There were lines like ‘‘Your eyes are a gracious shimmer of light, the green that comes when the iciness of the snow has faded, and all that’ll remain is the hope of a new start.’ and, of course, we can’t forget the ‘although you may think yourself a decent player, I will forever be the best in every aspect of life. You shall be honored to be beneath me when the time comes.’ Is she talking about sex? So gross.”

 

Elena laughs, tears streaking her eyes. Ayano huffs, of course, she finds it funny, she’s not the psycho’s target.

 

“Oh god, she really is something. Just tell her you don’t like her” Elena says, shrugging.

 

“You think I haven’t tried? She doesn’t listen” Ayano says

 

“Ignore her”

 

“She spams my phone, remember? And she knows where I live, it’s exhausting” Ayano says miserably

 

“Well, then just tell her you’re already dating someone else”

 

“I tried that in middle school, she didn’t believe me”

 

“Then just date someone”

 

_“What”_

 

“Yeah!” Elena says. At Ayano’s skeptical look Elena rolls her eyes “Oh come on, you’re pretty I’m sure someone will date you. Problem solved”

 

“What? No, no, no” Ayano says, shaking her head “I don’t want to date someone just so I can get rid of Kaoruko. That wouldn’t be fair to the other person”

 

Elena hums thoughtfully.

 

“Date me,” Elena says. Ayano stares at her like she’s grown an extra head.

 

“I think I said this before, but _what_ ,” Ayano says, bordering on hysterical.

 

“Yeah,” Elena says casually like it’s not totally insane. Ayano thinks her best friend may be a bit crazy. “We’ve known each other since forever, we’re really close, and she’s seen us together lots of times. We could have started dating at any time, it’s not completely insane.”

 

“It is!” Ayano screeches and thanks god they’re alone in her house at the moment “We’re always together because we’re _friends and you don’t like girls_ ”

 

Elena waves her hand dismissively like that’s not a big deal. Ayano starts to feel something that’s suspiciously like a migraine.

 

“It’s not like we’re getting married, if we see Kaoruko we act lovey-dovey, hold each other’s hand, flirt. Nothing serious, don’t worry about it” Elena rolls her eyes.

 

And she must have really lost her mind, Ayano thinks, because Elena knows she sucks at _flirting_ or being _lovey-dovey_ in general.

 

Elena looks at her like she knows exactly what she’s thinking and grabs Ayano’s phone. It hasn’t stopped vibrating from Kaoruko’s messages, much to both their annoyance.

 

“We’ll start right now,” Elena says, sitting down beside Ayano in the bed. Ayano glances at her nervously. Elena scoots closer and throws an arm over Ayano’s shoulders. She opens the text conversation with Kaoruko and rolls her eyes at the last text: _I take precious time off my life texting you, incompetent player, do treasure the thoughtfulness I exhibit towards you, sweetie._ And a kissing emoji next to it.

 

What an ass, Elena thinks

 

She opens the camera option and leans to plant a kiss on Ayano’s cheek. Ayano immediately turns a bright shade of red, her eyes are wide and her mouth gasping just a tiny bit. _Cute_.

 

She snaps the picture and sends it to Kaoruko along with the text _Back off, she’s taken._

 

“Elena!” Ayano says reproachfully, but the effect is lost when her cheeks are as red as tomatoes.

 

“We’re girlfriends, what’s wrong with a little kiss?”

 

“I- You- Wha- Kiss!?”

 

“Oh, did you want it on the lips? We can do it if you’d like” Elena says nonchalantly.

 

Ayano groans and hides her face in her hands. Fucking Kaoruko, _this is all her fault._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of doing some Ayano/Nagisa. Don't know what I'll write next, all I know is I'm obsessed with this fandom. Did you watch episode 4? I _loved_ it 
> 
> Anyway, here's my [tumblr.](https://morisqui.tumblr.com/) In case anyone wants to talk!


End file.
